


Going Home

by TonoRadish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, End of Year, F/M, Family, Friendship, Goodbye, Heart Break, Heartbreak, Romance, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonoRadish/pseuds/TonoRadish
Summary: After your term with at the Devildom ends, you're sent back to the human world. But your heart is broken. (happy ending! Told in your POV and then Lucifer's)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 175





	1. Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Horny Obey Me Group Chat on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Horny+Obey+Me+Group+Chat+on+Twitter).



You can’t help but smile, even though you don’t want to. It’s hardly convincing, but your expression does the job. The others look at you closely, unsaid words fill the air like a miasma- making it impossible for you to speak. You could tell them? You’ve thought about it hundreds of times before. But now you’re out of time. No more chances. The term is over, you’re going home.

“The term went by so quickly,” Asmo purrs in his usual airy voice, “it’s a shame we never did get to spend that night together~”

“Yes,” Satan said, hand to his chest, “I wouldn’t phrase it like that, but I do wish we could have spent a little more time together.”

You look to the others, they’re all tenderly smiling at you. And the way your heart reaches for them in your thoughts, you think for a brief second that maybe they’re not really showing you what they’re truly feeling either. Maybe, if you open your heart to them they’ll understand and let you stay.

“Quit actin’ like this is such a big deal,” Mammon cuts in, like he always does, “We always knew she’d have to go back. She’s just a damn human, who cares.”

A year ago, his words would have hurt you. But now all you can do is approach him and slowly wrap your arms around him. He squirms at first, shouting complaints you all know he doesn’t mean. And then he relents, squeezing you with everything he has.

“You always play so dirty,” he groans into your hair, and you think he’ll never find the strength to let you go. But he does.

“I’ve taken the liberty of sending your things ahead of you,” Lucifer says, “everything is waiting for you ahead.”

You smile, everyone does, and you thank the oldest brother for everything he’s done for you. You thank all of them. Truly, meeting them was the best thing to ever happen to you and you swore to never forget them, to treasure them always.

Then you were in your room. It was night outside, about 8PM. When was the last time you’d seen the moon and stars? They’re pretty but your face twists and you collapse amidst all the gifts they’d given you. How empty it all was. Now you were among the humans again and you felt terrible. But you couldn’t scorn the memory, you wouldn’t dare wish to have never met them, wished to forget. It is because you knew them that for the first time you truly felt happy and comforted. When you were with them, you were a part of a family that loved you and wanted you. But now that you are back in your room…

What were you?

And the loneliness of it all completely crushes you and all you can do is pull everything they’d given you as close to you as possible and squeeze those placeholders and scream. You’re alone. It’s all over. And there’s nothing a powerless, stupid, insignifigant mortal like you can do about it.

The days begin and end and, at first, you can’t bear to be a part of them. How do you go about living again? On the day you manage to leave your house, you run back inside because everywhere you go you’re convinced you see their faces. You know you have to eat but you haven’t felt hungry in days. Finally you force some cup ramen down your throat. It tastes like nothing and is delicious all the once.

After a while you remember to call your parents and let them know you’ve returned from your “study abroad.” They ask you questions, you make up answers. Everyone can tell you’re upset but no one can get you to tell them what happened. And eventually they let it go. They see you when you can stomach being seen.

It’s cruel on your part but, you can’t help it. The ones you left behind are not just friends from abroad you can hop on a plane and see again someday. Even if you died, you weren’t sure you’d be brought to their side again. That was it. A year was all you were allotted. You could wait for Lord Diavolo to try and unite the three kingdoms, but who knew how long that would take. Was it even possible to happen in your lifetime?

Every day hurts more than the last. Eventually the agnony turns to numbness. Nothing is special. One day you’ll know how to live again, you remind yourself. You existed before the Devildom, you’ll exist after. That’s just the way people are. And eventually you’re able to go outside again, to food shop, to apply for part time jobs while you finish your education.

Go through the motions. Learn to live again. If nothing else, do it so the people around you don’t feel so awkward anymore. You couldn’t say you were alone before. You had a family, people you knew and spent time with. But the truth is you were never part of anything. And you’d never noticed how hollow it all was until you were presented with the real thing, real friendship and real love. Only to have it taken away from you.

Another month is gone and the seasons change. You’re on your way home from your job at a cafe, stopping by the grocery store as you walk. You buy some random things, planning to just boil the stuff and pass out. At least, you’ve stopped seeing them everywhere, you think for a second. But then-

Amidst the people on their way home, Lucifer stands out from the crowd. It’s enough to make you drop your shopping bag.

You’re imagining things… You can’t possibly- he wouldn’t- it can’t be… but it is. It’s him. And he’s looking back at you, holding your gaze, and you just can’t care about the food all over the sidewalk as you run to his side, pushing through the people, and nearly tripping over your frantic feet.

You’re looking right at him. He’s as handsome as you remember, with ruby red eyes, and hair black as pitch. He looks at you as if he feels nothing at the sight of you but you don’t care. You’re up close and he hasn’t vanished or turned into someone else. He’s real.

“What are you doing topside,” you ask as soon as you’ve caught your breath, desperate not to look hopeful, but doing a terrible job not looking overjoyed.

“I’m on business for Lord Diavolo,” he says nonchalantly, looking around, knowingly crushing your already fragile hopes.

You try to follow his eyes, get an idea of what he’s searching for. But when nothing stands out you ask him, as calmly as possible, “how’s everyone?”

Then Lucifer’s eyes return to you and he smiles coyly, just like before when he used to hide things. It made you nostalgic, and you thought hearing about the brothers would do the same for you… but it doesn’t. He doesn’t tell you anything. He says that everyone’s the same. Beel still eats too much, Asmo is Asmo, Mammon can’t help but go on spending sprees, Levi doesn’t come out of his room, Belphie is constantly napping, and he and Satan are back to their usual antics of not speaking to each other unless they have to.

You nod, screaming at yourself in your mind. Don’t cry! Don’t cry! Don’t let him know how much it means just to see him again, much less hear about the people you cherished. 

So the two of you stand there in silence. He’s not looking at you anymore, but in all directions, scanning the crowds. Who knows. Maybe Lord Diavolo sent him up to find another human to keep underground for a year. The thought made your insides hurt.

Then he lets you know that he must get back to work and all you can think to do is let him, tell him it was nice to see him again, and curse yourself over and over again for not having the guts to tell him how you really feel. Damn it.

Lingering in his gaze just a moment longer, you finally manage to turn away, smiling peacefully. But the more steps you take away from Lucifer, the more your face twists in that familiar way. Who cares who sees you cry, as long as it’s not him. Anyone but him. And you reach your discarded bag of groceries. You stare at them feeling like you never want to eat again before chancing one last look back. But Lucifer is gone. 

Crouching down to repack your things, it’s over. And you cry quietly to yourself. And then you don’t even have it in you to pick up the onion just lying beside you. Your heart breaks and the tears spill over.

Putting your face in your hands, you helplessly mumble, “don’t go.”

“I’m here.”

You look up and he’s there! Lucifer is standing over your pitiful curled up body, looking down at you with the most tender gaze. His eyes were a warm caress from the coals at the end of a wintery fire. You don’t know what kind of face you’re making and you honestly couldn’t care less.

He helps you up to your feet, keeping you steady, and wiping your tears away with his thumb. However, you just can’t stop crying. And, face to face, he looks like he wants to cry too.

“I’ve never been forthcoming with my feelings,” his nerves come across as he speaks, “but the truth is I didn’t come here for Diavolo. I’m here for you.”

That does it. You’re full on sobbing and he almost chuckles at the sight purely because he understands. But instead he continues speaking honestly, “everyone’s a mess, we miss you so much… I miss you. Before we’d realized it you were just as much a part of our family as any of us… will you come back with me? Will you come home?”

If only you weren’t crying, you think. Then maybe you’d be able to enjoy Lucifer’s rare vulnerability and desperation. But none of that matters to you, really. So you embrace him with all of the strength you can manage and cry out the words you’d kept locked in your heart since you came back.

“I want to go home, Lucifer! I missed all of you so much I thought I could die! I acted like I was fine but the truth is I never wanted to leave at all!”

His arms hold you so tightly it hurts but you just can’t care. And, though you can’t see his face, you can feel that he’s crying too.

“Understood.”

His glorious wings sprout from his back and envelop the two of you and the ground disappears from underneath and you’re falling, but you’re not afraid. You’re safe. You’re with Lucifer and there isn’t anything anyone can do to you now. Nothing can hurt you. Nothing will break you again.

You can hear his heart pounding in his chest. You never knew demons had hearts. But it was sounding off for you, loud and clear.

The ground returns to you and, without opening your eyes, you know where you are. However, before you can take a look at your surroundings you’re bombarded by bodies slamming into you. It’s the rest of your family; Lucifer, Mammon, Levi, Satan, Asmo, Beel, and Belphie are holding onto you with everything they have in a group hug.

“Welcome home!”


	2. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! The (sort of long awaited) part two of the end of Obey Me!  
> A lot has happened since I posted part one (as far as the game is concerned).  
> This is spoiler free but low key nods to a VERY special event that happens in game. If you know, you know. >:)

It took so long for him to give you a chance, to get to know you, to grow fond of you. It took only an instant for you to disappear.

He stares at the space where you stood not even seconds ago, a timid smile on your face, a smile not unlike the one you wore back when you were first getting used to being underground. You were keeping a secret from him, he thinks, but what was it? What couldn’t you have said right in the moment where nothing you did would have mattered, where the outcome would have been the same regardless?

What would he have said if he asked himself the same?

Lucifer shook the thought from his pretty head, unsure of its meaning. At last, he was able to pry his ruby eyes away from where you stood and return to his reality. By the end of the first week, his brothers were back to their usual antics. It was as if you had never come to the Devildom.

Aside from the occasional lingering outside of your room when he’d pass by it, or accounting for one extra person who shouldn’t be there for school events, nothing had changed. And by the end of the first month, it was as if Lilith’s descendent had never appeared at all. You were but a stone in the dirt road of a devil’s eternal life. Truly, other than their lineage there was nothing to make you permanent in Lucifer’s mind, nor any of his brother’s. You had left, as you were always meant to, and it was as if you had never come to the Devildom.

“Lucifer,” Lord Diavolo approaches him one night, “I’ll be needing that final report on the exchange program soon.”

Ah yes, that, “It’s nearly completed. I shall deal with it right away.”

“Lucifer,” his dark hand reaches out to his friend(?) as if he can hold the dark haired man in place without touching him, “Is there… a certain part of the report you’re having trouble with?”

While Lucifer’s expression remains neutral, he’s careful not to touch his Lord. Everyone has a secret, his has nothing to do with whatever Diavolo was insinuating… but what was Diavolo insinuating?

A tearful goodbye? Was that what he was expecting? Don’t be ridiculous. This was Lucifer, the oldest and most powerful of the brothers. There was nothing he couldn’t do, much less get over you. As far as he was concerned, you’d never come to the Devildom…

“Mammon,” he snarls the following afternoon, nearly setting the papers in his gloved grip on fire (Mammon would have liked that), “I’ve never seen bills like this before, even for you!”

“I’m the avatar of greed,” Mammon snivels and sobs, looking more like a fuzzy caterpillar than the second oldest brother.

“Avatar of greed is one thing, but this is obscene! And these bets!” Lucifer tosses the crinkled papers unceremoniously as his tied up sibling, “It’s like you wanted to lose on purpose!”

“Please forgive me Lucifer,” Mammon bawls, earning a swift kick in the jaw… and then a kick to the back of his head… followed by a few stomps once his body hits the floor. Whatever designer suit his asinine brother was wearing, Lucifer hoped it was his most expensive one. He was going to absolutely destroy the two of them.

And then the clock on the wall chimes, signaling Lucifer’s meeting with Diavolo, “Damn, looks like we’ll have to pick this up later.”

Lucifer huffs, leaving the corpse behind. And then he runs into his next problem: Asmo was decked out once again… that must be the third time today and it’s not even lunch.

“Where are you going?”

“To the arms of another lover~” When Asmo speaks, he sings.

“But you just came back from another lover not even… how long was I kicking Mammon?”

“Twenty minutes.”

“Maybe you should spend some time studying?”

“How selfish it would be for me to keep this all to myself,” Asmo gestures to himself, “unless you’d like to entertain me?”

Lucifer steps to the side and allows his sibling to skip away, singing. Speaking of studying… Levi hasn’t even been attending his online classes. Referring to a pocket watch, Lucifer decides he has a few seconds to spare the shut in. Simply remind him of his duties, threaten his life, then be off to Lord Diavolo.

Lucifer knocks politely on the door… no response.

He knocks again, calling out his brother’s name this time… no answer.

“I know you’re in there,” Lucifer howls, bringing his first down on the door like a hammer.

No answer.

Before Lucifer has a chance to kick the door down he hears a scream. What is it now!? Checking his pocket watch, he decides to use the time he set aside for Levi to deal with whatever is happening in the direction of Satan’s room.

Dashing down the halls, he lets himself in to the unofficial second library where he see’s Satan struggling to pull a book from Beel’s mouth.

“You can’t eat my book!” He shrieks, looking like he’s about to cry.

“Buh ‘e’rr ou’ o’ foo’ n’ mm ‘ungrrrr.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Satan yells, “Do you know how rare this book is!? And you’re drooling on it! Let go! Lucifer help!”

Lucifer punches Beel directly on top of his head, “DID YOU SAY YOU ATE ALL OF OUR FOOD!?”

The bonk is enough for Beel to sluggishly release the book from the jaws of death, “Lucifer… I’m hungry… All the time…” 

“I will deal with this later. I must speak with Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer sighs, referring back to his pocket watch and exiting the room, “... I swear everyone’s gone mad.”

“They’re just trying to fill the void,” yawns Belphie, appearing suddenly. It only makes Lucifer scowl. The expression prompts Belphie to grin in that way he does when he knows something you don’t, “you feel it too, don’t you?”

“I’m in no mood for your riddles, Belphie, nor do I have the time,” Lucifer brushes past his brother, who follows him sluggishly.

“I’m not ashamed to admit it, it’s only natural. I sleep more than usual because we get to meet again when I dream.”

“We?” Lucifer stops and looks back, learning Belphie won’t let him leave until he says his peace.

“You know,” Belphie’s grin never falls, “Even you’re handling your void; micromanaging. You’re exercising control to counterbalance the helplessness you refuse to acknowledge.”

“My meeting,” Lucifer holds up his pocket watch, “No more time for tedious banter.”

“Then I think I’ll take a nap,” Belphie yawns again and giggles as he makes his way back to his bedroom.

As Lucifer strides toward Lord Diavolo’s office he is filled with thoughts of you. Damn that Belphegor. He always says the most unnecessary things. What did he even mean by any of that? Micromanaging? Taking a nap? Ludicrous.

And yet…

No. This was not all happening because you left. That would be far too silly and cliche…

And yet…

Lucifer stares at Diavolo’s door and for a moment he feels your hand in his and it hurts. But you aren’t there. What’s the point of having these feelings when they won’t amount to anything? Did he really have a void?

He entered the room and Diavolo smiles, “What can I do for you?”

“I have the completed report.”

“Yes,” Diavolo accepts the papers and sets them aside, “Now what can I do for you?”

Lucifer steps back, unsure of what the Devil prince is saying, “Sir?”

“How have you been this last month?”

“I…”

“I’ll rephrase that,” Diavolo’s smile goes from friendly to wicked, “How have you been since the exchange program ended?”

Lucifer stares ahead blankly, catching on to the game, “What do you want me to say, Lord Diavolo?”

“Do you miss the human?”

“Why wouldn’t I,” Lucifer says, deciding that a half-truth would surprise and maybe deter Diavolo more than a complete lie.

“Yes, you two became close during their stay.”

You have no idea.

“There’s no sense in hiding it. Even without my power, it’s as plain as the handsome nose on your handsome face,” Diavolo’s smile disappears then, “So ask me, Lucifer. Then we might proceed.”

Ask? Ask for what? What could be so plain as the nose on his face? Lucifer stares ahead at Diavolo and the pain returns to his chest. No, he’s not ignorant. None of the people around him are. So why is he? Is he really blind to his own feelings? What purpose did it serve to reject you as intensely as he had?

Because he couldn’t take it again. How many times must he lose the ones closest to him? He thought he’d moved on. He had. With your help, the scar Lilith left behind in all of them had been healed. He no longer had to fear losing another member of his family, they were one again. But what about you? Where did you fit in their story?

You were never supposed to be there.

But you were. You changed everything. And he wanted you to keep changing everything. You’re naive, impulsive, and nosey to the point of it being your most irritating quality… but it’s also your most endearing. You’d grown close. You’d become special. And you were destined to leave his side… At least… that’s what he believed…

“I… know I have no right to ask, Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer lowers his head, “It’s entirely selfish, and illogical, but I miss them. I want them to come back here and live with us again.”

“Look at me,” Diavolo commands, Lucifer obeys.

“They may return on one condition,” Lucifer’s master leans forward, resting his head in his hands, arms propped up on his desk, “They must express their wish to come back on their own. You may not sway them in any way. You will be aloof and unfeeling, and if they can tell you they want to return, even though they believe there is no true place for them here, then the Devildom will be their home.”

“Thank you, Lord Diavolo.”

The smile returns to Lord Diavolo’s lips, “Don’t thank me yet.”

Lucifer leaves the room but is stopped on his quest by people he should have known would be waiting outside the door for him.

“Quit being a jerk,” Mammon barks, “You stuck up selfish jerk!”

“It’s so lonely without them,” Asmo swoons, gripping his own arms wistfully.

“I,” Levi says, hugging a Ruri pillow close to his chest, “I came out of my room for this and rescheduled a raid. So hear us out.”

“I’m hungry,” Beel says, shoulders dropping and hand rising to his stomach, “but I miss them more than food right now…”

“You can’t keep this tough guy act forever,” Satan folds his arms disappointingly.

“So talk to Diavolo and bring them back,” Belphie smiles reassuringly, “They’re the only human I like.”

Lucifer looks at each one of their faces and into each of their rainbow colored eyes. They’re serious. They miss you and they aren’t afraid to admit it. They’ve even resorted to ganging up on him in an attempt to bring you back. They were giving their blessing. Nothing else mattered as long as you came home to them. They… They’d actually managed to work together for once.

And that’s when an impossible thing happens. Lucifer starts smiling; it’s not a smirk, it’s not coy, it’s not sadistic. He starts smiling and giggling. He looks… happy?

“What are you laughing at,” Mammon barks while moving behind Beel’s enormous body.

“It’s just that,” Lucifer raises his hands to his lips in an attempt to cover his utter bliss from the sight, “I’ve already spoken with Diavolo. I’m on my way to get them now.”

“Oh,” Mammon says dumbly, but no one actually feels dumb or upset anymore.

They all smile together, once more giving Lucifer their blessing.

“Go get our human back,” Belphie says.

“Not Solomon,” Asmo jokes.

“Diavolo did give me a test. They have to tell me on their own they want to come back or else there will never be a place for them with us… What if they don’t want to come back?”

“No one is allowed to call me StupidMammon anymore,” Mammon says, smacking Lucifer's back- it’s enough of a surprise to send the oldest brother a half step forward to catch himself.

“Why wouldn’t they want to come back,” Satan asks, “they didn’t look like they wanted to leave at the end of the term.”

“Really?” Lucifer looks up, for the first time ever appearing the fool.

“Jeez, it’s like you’ve never seen an anime,” Levi groans, “This is the big climax! We have to trust each other and that they want to come home!”

“Oh,” Lucifer says dumbly, not used to wearing his emotions so plainly.

“Hurry up and go!” The brothers cheer in unison, each of them shoving him toward the front door of the House of Lamentation.

As each of their hands touch his back, Lucifer is able to feel their hopes being sent with him. And their hopes make him stronger. It’s up to him now. He’s done being stupid. He’s done lying. He’s done hiding. Just wait for him a little longer. He’s on his way.

Lucifer’s wings spread from his back as he passes through the doorway, the longing finally overcoming him. It didn’t matter if you wanted to come back or not. It didn’t matter what Diavolo said. If you didn’t feel at home underground then he’d work harder to make this place better. If he failed the test, then he had six other brothers who could strike deals with the devil to try and bring you back. There was no stopping them. There was no stopping him.

And then he’s in the human world; looking carefully at the crowds, looking for you. Portals to earth take you where you want to be or as close as they can. So where are you? You must be here. You must be among these otherwise invisible faces… You were an invisible face once. You used to be a stone in the road. You used to be so many things- no, he used to think you were so many things. But then he got to know you and respect you and like you- as shocking as that is for him to admit. He likes you. He misses you. He wants to have you around. He wants you to be his now and forever. So where are you so he can finally tell you?

And then he sees you, you leaving a grocery store. You’re just as beautiful as he remembers, and not just in a pretty way. The air around you is different. You’re angelic to him. You’re the most perfect person to have ever been born and it takes everything he has not to run to you, toss your bag, and drag you back to Hell before you can even notice him.

But then you do notice him, your eyes meet, he’s in love with you.

He really is.

He can’t hide it anymore.

He’s in love with you.

And watching you drop your shopping bag and punch your way through a crowd to reach him makes his heart swell. He didn’t even remember he had a heart until then. It was so full and heavy, but he didn’t hate the feeling of carrying it.

But as you grow close he remembers Diavolo’s deal and he has to kill everything inside him to keep from meeting you halfway, to keep from smiling like an idiot again, to keep from taking you in his arms and holding you so close and so tight you’re forced to make a home between his ribs.

Just look on, don’t let anyone know what it means just to see you again…

You share a conversation, it’s actually more akin to light chatter. He watches you carefully, looking for any sign you’re interested. But he just can’t tell. He feels so dumb. Why can all of his brothers see something he can’t? He makes something up about being among the living for Diavolo. Please, say something. Anything. Just make one real sign that you want him as badly as he wants you and that will put an end to this torture.

No, there was no time. He couldn’t wait anymore. So he makes an excuse to leave, his last attempt to force a confession out of you. This is your last chance. Tell him. Say something. Let Lucifer hear what you would say in the moment where no matter what you said it wouldn’t matter. If you can do that, he’ll do the same.

You walk away, but the instant you even seem like you’re going to turn to look back he disappears from your sight. He holds his breath and watches you from within your own shadow and you crouch over your bag of groceries and he watches. Please, he begs no one who’s willing to listen to him. Please.

“Don’t go,” you mumble helplessly and he becomes a part of your world again.

“I’m here.”

You look up and you’re absolutely adorable when you cry. Finally all the warmth he feels for you shines through from his eyes. He helps you to your feet, keeps you steady, wipes away your tears with his thumb. Oh God, how he loves you.

“I’ve never been forthcoming with my feelings, but the truth is I didn’t come here for Diavolo,” it’s so freeing to finally tell you the truth, he might even cry, “I’m here for you.” 

You start sobbing and he can’t help but adore you, even when you wail. He feels vulnerable, open, and sore. But it feels good too. He just wants to keep telling you the truth until he finally says the words that will take the weight off his chest.

“Everyone’s a mess, we miss you so much,” he pauses, the excitement of being with you again making him completely radical and irrational, “I miss you. Before we’d realized it you were just as much a part of the family as any of us… Will you come back with me? Will you come home?”

He expects you to say something or nod, but instead you embrace him. And in your arms he no longer cares that the two of you have made a scene and that everyone is staring at you.

“I want to go home, Lucifer,” you cry out, “I missed all of you so much I thought I could die! I acted like I was fine but the truth is I never wanted to leave at all!”

He can’t stop himself from returning your embrace, nearly crushing you to death in the process. With you in his arms, he felt like he was holding the entire world. You were his treasure, he’d protect you at any cost. You both had done it, you’d managed to reach each other. And now there was only one thing left to do.

“Understood.”

Lucifer’s six radiant black wings sprout from his back once more. He doesn’t bother trying to hide the fact that he’s crying when the horns appear as well. The people look on in horror but he can’t see them anymore. He loves you. He loves you. He loves you. So don’t let go. When his wings folds around the two of you, you begin your descent back to the underworld. His heart pounds in your ear, but he isn’t embarrassed anymore. Listen to his heart, it beats only for you. Keep your eyes closed as you fall, follow the drumming in his chest.

And then you and Lucifer feel the floor beneath your feet again. There’s a gentle tap from your shoes touching the marble. You’re home. This is your home. The two of you still hold onto each other for dear life. It crosses Lucifer’s mind to kiss you. But before he has a chance, you two are bombarded by a barrage of bodies. It’s the other brothers, body slamming their way into a group hug and screaming.

“Welcome home!”

Yes, welcome home, Lucifer thinks. He thinks that he should be upset, but he isn’t. So that’s how it is… Very well. At least for now, you can all continue as you have, as one big happy family. But Lucifer’s smile becomes more clever and menacing while no one is looking. Now that you’re back in the Devildom, and once you have settled, there will be no stopping him from truly pursuing you.


End file.
